ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Jadeblades
This is about the blades in the cartoon. For the blades seen in the sets, see Jadeblade Weapons. The Jadeblades are weapons used primarily at the Tournament of Elements. Carved from the bones of Anacondrai, the Jadeblades were weapons reserved purely for the greatest Anacondrai Warriors as a sign of status and rank. Following the Anacondrai Tribe's entombment, Chen would later gather all of the Jadeblades, keeping them for himself, while also collecting bones from the Serpentine Tombs to create more. During the Tournament of Elements, the Elemental Masters (including the Ninja but excluding Karlof) obtained Jadeblades in "Only One Can Remain." Possessing one allows a competitor to move on in the tournament. Should a competitor fail to secure one (either to be found, or battled for it,) they would be disqualified from the competition. Following the banishment of Chen to the Cursed Realm, Skylor inherited the Jadeblades as a result and has locked them up safely. A Jadeblade replica is held by a life-sized statue of Chen in the Hall of Villainy at the Ninjago Museum of History. Trivia * Unlike many of the other standard Ninjago weapons featured throughout each wave of sets, including the Golden Weapons, Elemental Blades, Techno Blades and Aeroblades, the Jadeblades were never crucial to the salvation of Ninjago; the Golden Weapons were used to kill the Great Devourer, the Techno Blades were used to defeat the Digital Overlord, and the Aeroblades were used to temporarily destroy the ghosts. The purpose of the Jadeblades was as a means of moving on in the Tournament of Elements, which could result in one of the Ninja being disqualified, endangering their various missions at the time. * Kai, Jay, Lloyd, and Cole all have different types of Jadeblade-equipped weapons in their sets. ** Kai's Jadeblade weapon is a double-bladed sword. ** Jay's Jadeblade weapon is a spear with a blade at the end. ** Lloyd's Jadeblade weapon is a flail. ** Cole's Jadeblade weapon is a scythe. *** In 70756 Dojo Showdown, Kai's Jadeblade was also a scythe on the box art. This makes him the only Ninja to wield more than one variant of Jadeblades. * Kai is the only Ninja to wield a pair of Jadeblades. * Zane and Nya are the only Ninja who do not have a Jadeblade weapon. * The Jadeblades were planned to be the Ninjas' weapons but were only used for the Tournament of Elements. * In the sets, the Jadeblades are connected to a larger weapon- flail, scythe, etc. However, in the episodes, only the actual blade is ever shown. * The only time Jadeblades were seen used for fighting was in "Ninja Roll," when Lloyd and Chamille were briefly seen hitting them together like swords. * It is unknown why Lloyd got the chained Jadeblade, since Jay was the first of the Ninja to use a chained weapon—the Nunchucks of Lightning. * Though the Jadeblades appear in color to be made out of jade, it is possible this isn't their natural color, as they're made from the bones of Anacondrai, which, as shown in "Never Trust a Snake," are colored like regular bones. * It is shown in "Stiix and Stones" that Ronin somehow managed to acquire a Jadeblade, which he offers to sell to the Ninja in his pawn shop. * In [http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/The_LEGO_Batman_Movie The LEGO Batman Movie] , when gearing up with Robin, Batman is shown to wield two Jadeblades, a reference to Ninjago. Appearances * 70752 Jungle Trap (double bladed sword) * 70753 Lava Falls (scythe) * 70754 Jay's ElectroMech (spear) * 70755 Jungle Raider (flail) * 70756 Dojo Showdown (scythe) LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Season 4: The Tournament of Elements * 36. "Only One Can Remain" * 37. "Versus" * 38. "Ninja Roll" Season 5: Possession * 47. "Stiix and Stones" Gallery Kai 2015.png|Kai with his Jadeblade Jay 2015.png|Jay holding his Jadeblade Cole 2015.png|Cole holding his Jadeblade Lloyd 2015.png|Lloyd with his Jadeblade Sleeveless Jay 2015.PNG|Jay with his Jadeblade Ninjago2015Promo.png|Kai using his Jadeblade against Zugu Thunderblade2.JPG|A Jadeblade Jadeblade3.PNG|A Jadeblade in the show GriffinTurner36.PNG|Griffin Turner holding a Jadeblade LightJadeblade.png|A Jadeblade in Jay's room ArenaBlade.png|A Jadeblade in a Chen's arena Treeblade.png|A Jadeblade in a tree Fireblade.png|A Jadeblade in a rock Nuero Win.png|Neuro holding a jadeblade Camille2.PNG|Chamille with Jadeblade Departed Jadeblade.png|Chen's Departed Jadeblade. JadebladeBatmanMovie.jpeg|Batman wielding Jadeblades in The LEGO Batman Movie Category:2015 Category:Weapons Category:2015 Weapons Category:Ninja Category:Objects Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Possession Category:2016 Category:Day of the Departed Category:Collectible Items Category:Artifacts Category:2017 Category:The Hands of Time